Talk:Rōshi
Anime Image um shouldn't we put up an anime version of roshi since the episode where roshi got beaten came out? Yea i think we shood do thatMoiz1224 (talk) 01:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC)Moiz1295 Yeah, why does anybody had changed his picture? I could do it if nobody wants to do it... just tell me how!! Or you could share both images since Roshi in the anime hasn't been shown with a pretty good looking, jaja. --Vock (talk) 21:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :maybe because this current pic is better? We saw a half-dead person, unconscious....This pic, shows him alive, and well...I'd prefer this...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 06:38, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Lava release Is it stated somewhere that Lava release is Four-Tailed Monkey's ability, not Roshi's own skill?--Erik1310 (talk) 12:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it has been. Among other places, it was stated in chapter 353, on page 3. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's because of different translations, but Kisame there says: "The Four-tails uses Lava release". If I'm correct, Jinchurikki are sometimes called like that: Naruto - Nine-tails, Gaara - One-tail(s). So is it possible that Kisame was talking about Roshi, not about Four-tailed beast?--Erik1310 (talk) 13:25, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I can't recall the jinchūriki ever being called by the name of their tailed beast only. It is usually "the X-Tails' jinchūriki" or simply "The X-Tails'." :Even if this would be the case, it isn't here. Kisame says "this jinchūriki that uses the Four-Tails' Lava Release..." --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Family The pages say that it is tradition for the Jinchuriki to be related to the kage right? Well if that's the case then there's a possibility of him being related to Han as they are from the same village--Soul reaper (talk) 11:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :That possibility is very remote, though. First of all, we don't even know if this tradition applied to Han and Rōshi. Either one could have been an exception. Even if they are related, it could be that they're not related to the same kage. Even if they are related to the same kage, they could have vastly different relationships, making their relationship to each other negligible. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Based on how old the current Tsuchikage is, I would say it is more than likely that Roshi is related to Onoki. It could also be seen as a connecting factor to Kurotsuchi, Onoki's granddaughter, who can use Lava Release. It seems too coincidental since it has been stated that: 1.) Jinchuriki are most often chosen from family members of current or future Kage to both show off the Kage's might as well as to keep them from betraying the village; 2.) Kurotsuchi is also from Iwagakure and also uses Lava Release; and 3.) Kurotsuchi is the granddaughter of Onoki, the Tsuchikage. Too many variables point to a familial connection between the two. LeafNinjaGoku (talk) 02:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Profile image It needs to be trimed a little, but i was wondering if we could use this as a profile image??? --Gojita (talk) 13:04, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Gojita :Isn't there an image that shows his face better? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::no, there's not!!! In the anime his scene is only in profile! :S but the other Jinchurikis (except for Han too) have a great anime images! Meaning for Fu and Yagura :P¨--Kiba91 (talk) 13:25, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::They coloured Fū incorrectly... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Seeing how the current image is also slightly in profile is another reason for asking this. --Gojita (talk) 13:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Gojita And he i was thinking that Fū was actually done perfectly. I don't really see a difference between Roshi's manga and anime image but i don't have an issue if either is used. They're both profiled shots --Cerez™☺ 13:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : before we change anyting, i would like if people suggested different trimings of the image i uploaded. At the current size it becomes to small in the infobox. --Gojita (talk) 13:54, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Gojita ::The manga image shows far more of his face. The anime image is a literal side-view —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::And the issue with Fū's anime image? --Cerez™☺ 13:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, everyone stop doing anything with the images. Completely. No I don't care about reverting to the original, everyone stop everything. We are going to settle this once and for all. :::And no, when I say settle this, I mean a way that will make both sides of this stupid war stop. That means no "colored manga images because Kishimoto made them", he ain't writing us checks. And no "anime images becauese they are better drawn or whatever", because they ain't writing us checks either. We are going to find a compromise that will serve everyone.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 13:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::while Roshi's anime image is good, it only shows one side of his face! On the other hand the manga pic shows a 3/4 of his face! So may be the anime one could replace the other one in his appereance section!! The manga pic should stay on the infobox! On the other hand, i hardly recommend that Fu's and Yagura's infobox pic should change as they are quite good! So why do you propose Ultimate3??? --Kiba91 (talk) 14:03, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::First, The''Ultimate3 or TU3. Have to use the entire thing or it doesn't work >.>. :::Second, We will discuss it here. And only here.--'TheUltimate3 ~Keeper of Lore~ 14:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Question? the top of his thing says taht he left iwagakure to better learn and control the beast inside him, where was that stated? :from the databook friend. Though I don't remember which one exactly.--Cerez365™☺ 02:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Nintaijutsu? Can we list Roshi as a user of nintaijutsu? His magma armor is basically an application of ninjutsu that directly bolsters his taijutsu prowess. From this site's page on Nintaijutsu I'd say Roshi fits the bill. Igaram (talk) 16:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :We have little to no definition of nintaijutsu actually is from the manga. Because of that, we're holding off listing anyone who might use nintaijutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 19:11, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Curved kunai When was Roshi wielding a curved kunai. Any links? (talk) 09:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Artbook--Cerez365™ 10:48, December 21, 2011 (UTC) happy Roshi seems to be smiling in this? Can we mention this in his article?-- (talk) 16:06, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :That just looks like a gaping mouth though...--Cerez365™ 16:08, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Personality section we should add one. After all we've seen he has been described as hard headed. He also seems calm and is shown in a meditative sitting position. He also shows himself to be a deep thinker as well by his comment about treading the same path as Naruto :Then make one.--'''TheUltimate3 ~Keeper of Lore~ 12:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Where does it say he's as hard headed as Onoki, it compares him to hard head of an axe in the manga, an axe that belonged to a tsuchikage Body? is Roshi's soul in his body, or with son somehow? Because when he and son were talking with the other jinchuuriki and tailed beasts, he disappeard with son? So is his soul in the gedo mazo?--Asian711 (talk) 22:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) He was resurrected with Edo Tensei, so yeah his soul was there because Edo Tensei binds the soul of the resurrected to the body. Skitts (talk) 22:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Rōshi disappeared from the plain place where they were gathered. If Son's not there/ inside him then he's kinda banned from the club. That doesn't necessarily mean Rōshi's soul still isn't bound but without orders he won't/can't move.--Cerez365™ 22:50, February 1, 2012 (UTC) wait we can't he be controlled? he's edo tensei, not a dead body.--Asian711 (talk) 04:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) You misunderstood Cerez. He meant that without orders from Kabuto he can't move. Skitts (talk) 06:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC) before sealed? When it says before son goku was sealed into the demonic statue of the outer path, roshi tried to make piece with him, does that mean when roshi was captured and extracted, or recently when naruto pulledout the stake and they were taken back into the statue?--Asian711 (talk) 04:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Recently. I'm not quite sure how to explain, but if you understand how Naruto can have full conversations w/ Kurama in his mind seemingly within a few seconds, that's what happened.--Questionaredude (talk) 04:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) change shouldn't we say as son fades away, since roshi's soul is still in his body?--Asian711 (talk) 05:00, February 2, 2012 (UTC) the ring the anime added it in his latest appearances--Elveonora (talk) 22:42, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Already noted.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:58, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Jutsu where are his techniques?--Samemaru 01:40, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Bugs are currently screwing a few things up. One of them is jutsu and tool lists for characters whose article titles contains macroned letters. Omnibender - Talk - 01:45, March 27, 2013 (UTC) background It says: "Rōshi became the jinchūriki of the Four-Tails over forty years before the Fourth Shinobi World War at a very young age. He left his home town of Iwagakure at some point to better understand and control the power of the beast within him" If I remember correctly, he was called an old man, he also appears to be in his later years... does the part "at a very young age" come from manga/databooks or so? Cause it's not very logical considering he looks to be in 50's or 60's not to mention we know of jinchuriky since birth.--Elveonora (talk) 17:05, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Over forty years as jinchūriki comes from the small flashback of Rōshi and Son Gokū talking before Obito recalls Son Gokū to the Demonic Statue, him as jinchūriki from young age and leaving Iwagakure to better understand and control the power comes from databook. Omnibender - Talk - 17:15, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I see... then let me change it a little--Elveonora (talk) 17:20, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I can't add his height I am blocked from adding info anymore. His Studio Pierrot settei says he is 149.5cm tall. Omnibender says the settei heights can be added until databook 4 comes out. so someone add it please, i will post the heights on the other talk pages too. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:40, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Kisame fight when did he use his lava armor against kisame I thought it first debudded fighting naruto and killer b?--J spencer93 (talk) 01:01, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :It was seen in a flashback in episode 325. Jacce | Talk | 06:22, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Nintaijutsu user Seems to me like Rōshi qualifies for the classification as a user. A uses lighting armour to enhance his taijutsu. Rōshi uses lava armour to enhance his taijutsu. Doesn't seem like much of a mind bender to me.--Reliops (talk) 18:14, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :I believe we never added more user to Nintaijutsu because we never got an actual description of what that is. But seeing how times have changed, maybe the thoughts on this have changed, too. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:30, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Roshi Lava Release Why isn't Rishi listed as having the kekkei genkai Lava Release? Rachin123 (talk) 00:58, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 :He doesn't have the kekkei genkai. Lava Release is not something passed down by Roshi's relatives. He has it due to Son Goku. He is still listed as a user though, but not as a bloodline limit. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 01:01, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::So he has the beasts advanced nature type, Lava Release but not the Kekkei Genkai despite it being one. Is Son Goku part of a clan or was he able to combine the natures regardless? Rachin123 (talk) 01:13, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 :::Son Goku is a tailed beast. I don't think he was part of a clan. But you are correct, Roshi has Lava Release, but not the kekkei genkai Lava release. The advanced nature doesn't stem from his bloodline. It comes from Son Goku. If a jinchuuriki has an advanced nature due to a tailed beast, then it is not a kekkei genkai. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 01:20, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Than someone needs to take Son Goku off as a Kekkei Genkai user just normal user. Danzo too for wood release since his ability doesn't stem from him being a in a bloodline limit. Yamato too. Kakashi having Sharingan as Kekkei Genkai and MS. Who else am I missing...Come on now if you can explain to me why they can get it but Roshi can't than I'm gonna claim this as false data that needs to be addressed as urgent. Rachin123 (talk) 01:27, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 No. Only in the case for a tailed beast is an advanced nature not a kekkai genkai. Wood Release still contains Hashirama's cells (meaning some of his DNA/blood). Kakashi's Sharingan was implanted from Obito (his eye contains his blood), and so on. Yes, Son Goku probably shouldn't be a kekkei genkai user, so I'll reiterate: ONLY in the case of a tailed beast is an advanced nature NOT a KG. Everything else stays the same. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 01:32, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Whoops. Never mind what I just said. It seems it still is a kekkai genkai for tailed beasts. For Roshi, I have no idea. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 01:34, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay, allow me to re-evaluate. Roshi doesn't have it listed as a KG because it stems from his tailed beast, not him or his bloodline/family. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 01:36, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Why is a a Kekkei genkai for beats though when they aren't apart of a bloodline limit unless your saying that all users of Lava Release stem from him or it whatever gender. And by your logic that means Danzo nor Yamato should have it listed as Kekkei Genkai either. What about Kakashi. He's not part of the Uchiha but thats not stopping him from being listed as a Sharingan user. You haven't even explained. Rachin123 (talk) 01:44, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 Now I got it: When Kakashi has the Sharingan, he contains Obito's blood. That blood becomes one with his. When Danzo has Wood Release, he has Hashirama's cells. The cells become part of Danzo's body. Those were ''implanted and became a part of the user's own blood. They fuse into a body. A tailed beast is sealed. The beast isn't implanted and doesn't become one with the user's blood or DNA, hence the reason why it isn't considered a bloodline limit for a jinchuuriki. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 01:59, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Uh-huh...whatever logic floats boat. Still haven't even answered why Son Goku has it. Was he implanted with a bloodline limit DNA or blood or is it unknown? Rachin123 (talk) 02:04, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 :Shukaku has the kekkai genkai Magnet Release. Son Goku has the kekkei genkai lava release. They're probably KG for them because those natures originate from them. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 02:13, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Right it all makes up perfect sense now. I'm being sarcastic but whatever. Did you ever think that Roshi could've used the chakra natures, earth and fire of Son Goku and he got Lava Release by simultaneously combining the two natures. Rachin123 (talk) 02:20, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 Why the Tailed Beasts' advanced natures aren't considered kekkei genkai is beyond me though--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:04, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Actually Elve Lava Release is a KG for Son Goku like Magnet Release is a KG for Shukaku. Look at their infoboxes. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 12:17, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh? 0_o I was under the impression that we are still ignorant about that, good to know it's properly treated now. But what about their jinchuuriki, why list their usage as "tailed beast skill" even though no such thing exists as far as the canon is concerned?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:22, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :::I think that's the point Windy. For what reason are the tailed beasts having KG. I guess they are originator and people with its kekkei Genkai are connected to them somehow. But moving on to Roshi; all I know is that how it is explained Roshi shouldn't have been able to use Lava Release without it the requirements as you say. DNA or blood for instance. Rather he borrowed the the power or not he should still as Kekkei Genkai user as well. Its not like he manipulated already existing lava it would be different like from the Naruto Movie 1 snow ninja ice release. Rachin123 (talk) 12:25, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 If putting in somebody's eye is considered a kekkei genkai, why isn't swallowing someone?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:42, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :If memory serves me correctly ''very briefly tailed beasts kekkei genkai were considered kekkei genkai for their jinchuriki as well. That was removed shortly after for reasons that long faded into the mists of time.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:55, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Funnily enough I think it was Seelentau who proposed the idea even though it was also him who opposed said idea few days later :D--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:15, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :::It wasnt him. This happened years ago long before he showed up.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:16, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well since nobody seems to remember excatly why they got rid of KG for their jinchuriki I nominate that we put it back cuz its makes sense. Rachin123 (talk) 13:17, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 I've disagreed with our current definition of kekkei genkai for a while now. The only true users are those who have it in their DNA, because they can't lose it, it's part of them. Putting in an eye doesn't give you Uchiha "blood" nor attaching someone's face to your chest makes you a Senju--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:28, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Nothing wrong with the definition. Basically blame Kishimoto for making something specific to a bloodline, then allowing them to be swapped in and out like candy.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:35, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, since addiction to Ashura and Indra's chakras by means of their incarnates' faces and eyes respectively, recreates the Rinnegan, which is considered a Kekkei Genkai and eating chakra fruit gives you Kekkei Genkai, then I don't see why being dosed by Tailed Beast chakra ain't considered a Kekkei Genkai :P Seriously, we should get rid of the whole Tailed Beast Skill thing--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:38, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't have a the foggiest on what you are going on about with the Rinnegan and the chakra fruit and I don't much care. I already said that Tailed Beast Skill could be done away with.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:45, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Cool, what are we waiting for then :P--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:50, October 7, 2014 (UTC)